Apio Atsu
Attention! This tribute belongs to SwimmingLion. Please do not use this tribute without permission from them. Thanks! SwimmingLion (talk) 22:38, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Information Name: Apio Atsu Gender: Male District: 9 Age: 17 Height: 6'0 Weapon: Kunaii, Throwing Knives Strengths: Fast, Strong, Good at Climbing Weaknesses: Not very Smart, knows nothing about plants, and is careless Fears: His Father Token: None Alliance: Small Alliance or None at All Appearance: Jet Black Hair, dark brown eyes, pale, small nose, hair comes down to ears. Volunteered?: No Strategies Interview Angle: Oh, for this I'll just answer the questions with a sense of humor. Opening Ceremony: Just proudly wave to the audience. Isn't that what everyone does? Private Training: I'll do my best and aim for a high score. Public Training: Unlike the Private Training, I won't show any skill at all. Bloodbath: This'll be simple. I'm fast. I'll dash in, grab a backpack and a weapon and leave. Games: I'll just stick with my allies until the end. If I'm alone I'll just do what I need to survive. Personality People usually describe me as an athlete. I'm always the first pick for sports teams - though, I'm usually a captain - and I always win at races. The last achievement I remember getting was around a month or two ago, when I got second place in our school's wrestling competition, next to some guy that people call 'Big Bran'. Believe me, he's giant. Most people describe me as the class clown. I have a huge sense of humor and I'm amazing at comebacks. Another thing is that I'm not exactly all that smart. My average grade (other than in gym) is a C. I know I could do better though. Sometimes, I tune out in class and wait for school to be done. I can be very talkative sometimes. Most of my teachers hate me. I often tend to shout out random things (random numbers, letters, words etc.) when people need the answer to something. I have this teacher called Mrs. Grid. It's like she can read minds. I think she's out to get me too... Anyways, back to me. Around school, people know me as a bully who takes people's lunch and threatens that if they tell anyone they'll be sorry. However, that's the old me. In reality, I really am kind and nice; people just haven't realized I've changed. History We Atsu's have a long history of violence and aggression. My dad is a prime example of that. I remember when I was younger often coming home to find my dad drunk and fighting with my mom. A few times he even beat her. I stood up to him once and he beat me for it. I will never forget that day. I was 12 at the time. I came home one night and I found my mother cowering on the floor as my father screamed at her and beat her. I couldn't take it any more so I stepped in front of my mother and yelled back at him. For a moment, he just stood there, stunned, then he exploded. He kicked me and punched me and screamed at me. I cried for the first time in my life during that time because I was so scared. My mom finally came to my rescue and told him to pack his things and never come back. He left us soon after that. I have never stopped hating him for what he did to us. Before this episode, things in our house were tense. My dad would often come home late from working and would usually come home drunk. He was not a pleasant drunk, I can tell you that for sure. I soon became scared to come home because I was terrified that my father would be there and that he would be in a drunken rage. That was also when I started getting into trouble. You see, I never used to be a bad kid, I just had a few hard things happen in my life. All that changed though, when I met Asya. She was unlike anyone I had ever met. She had compassion, grace, sensitivity, and she was caring. She made it possible for me to get back on track with my life and to forget what had happened with my father. I will never be able to thank her enough for how she saved me. I met Asya when I 14. It was a pleasant enough of a day, not too hot, but not cold enough to make me shiver. I had just gotten in trouble for TPing the school the day before, which took me all night to fix. I was cranky and tired, and didn't feel like going to school. Of course I had to, since I had to go to detention. So I slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt and off I went. The bell rung just as I entered the front door, which meant technically I wasn't late. I managed to get through 1st and 2nd period without falling asleep, and then it was time for 3rd period: Science. The teacher had not yet arrived when I walked into the doors. When he did, he said: "Alright, kids, today I have a special announcement. We are going to start working on the Science Fair today." He continued, "You will be allowed to pick your partners; but you ''cannot ''be alone." I had no friends, so I just waited to see what loser I would end up with. In the end, however, I was left to be partners with Asya. And I'm so glad I was. You are probably wondering by now, what happened to my mother. When I was 15, she met another man named Jason Hubbard and they started dating. About a year later, they got married. I like Jason much better than I do my dad. For me, he has become the dad I never had, something I think I needed in my life. He is a bit strict, but he is much more loving than my father. He has saved my mother and has stitched back together our family. And now I've been reaped. We were so happy; but now I am reaped. And I am so upset. What am I going to do? Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:SwimmingLion's Tributes Category:District 9 Category:Reaped